Geo Guy
|Gender = Male |creation = Geo G. |Apperance = Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep |Age = 13''Geo's World: Geo Guy's Information, page 16 |Episode count = All except "The Cure of Santed Sailor" |Relationships = Green Bob, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson (Friends) Coraline (Girlfriend) |enemies = Santed Sailor, Beanson, Pube Beanson, Bob Beanson |Family = Gum (pet) Liz Conner (mother) Tom Conner (father) Geo Girl (sister) Wally and Lumpy (brothers) |Voice = Geo G. }} '''George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner' (originally planned to be Neo Guy), is the main character in Geo's World. he is leader of the trio (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dr. Beanson) and he is 13 years old. He was born in April 1, 1986Geo Guy was born in 1986. he was 13-year old.. He is Green Bob's best friend and Dr. Beanson's cousin. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy likes to think of good schemes. He also lives in Greeny City. He likes chesse. Personality Geo Guy is 13-year old teenager who lives at 123 Geo's World and in the spun-off in Geo TV at Geoville. in 1999, Geo G. stated: Geo Guy's Autobiography Character Character Development 's office.]] The first conceptions of Geo Guy date back to 1964, while waiting in the lobby of producer Terry Ward's office. Geo had been working on a character design of Geo Guy. The product, dubbed "Neo Guy" was to be announced in May 1967. "Neo Guy" was originally planned to be a Stick man, but Geo said The character doesn't want to be a Stick figure. By the end of 1969, Geo and Ward reached a deal whereby "Neo Guy" was removed becoming "Geo Guy", because "Geo" is Geo's Favorite word. Geo Guy was originally going to be aged 11-year old, but Geo G. moved up to next age.Info for Geo Guy's Age In 1971, After the release of Geo Comic, Geo G. stated: Memorable Quotes Memorable Catchphrases Appearances Geo Guy appears in nearly every episode, comic, video game, movies. The only episode he does not appear nor is mentioned is "The Cure of Santed Sailor". No additional appearances need to be mentioned, nor do lack of appearances in media that are part of the current series. Gallery Geo Guy.png Geo Guy in Geo's 1st Movie.jpg|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo's 1st Movie Geo Guy and Green Bob.png|Best Friends Geo Guy and Green Bob.JPG|Geo Guy and Green Bob playing Gwpilot.jpg Rejected Toy Story.jpg Video Clip.jpg puppet geo guy.png|Geo Guy as a puppet in the play Geo's World and Gree City Geo_Guy_Green_Monster.jpg Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg Geo_guy_original_design.jpg|An early design of Geo Guy by Geo G. Geo_guy_first_sketch.jpg|The first sketch of Geo Guy Geo_guy_design_1.jpg Geo_guy_design_2.jpg Geo_guy_design_3.jpg Geo_guy_design_4.jpg Geo_guy_design_5.jpg Geo_guy_design_6.jpg Geo_guy_design_7.jpg Geo_guy_design_8.jpg Geo_guy_design_9.jpg Geo_guy_design_10.jpg Geo_guy_design_11.jpg Crying_Geo_Guy.jpg|Geo Guy crying Geo Guy and Shira.png|Shira the girls jinx Geo Guy Geo Guys Bike.jpg|Geo Guy is riding his bike Trivia *He isn't a US citzen. He is from Oslo, Norway. *He can also speak Norwegian. *He loved girls since he was 1. *Geo Guy is awesome! *Geo Guy makes a cameo appearance in Green Bob, one where he struggles to find a parking space, and another where Green Bob running like sonic and Green Bob bumps into a metallic bin near his and he remarks, "Smooth, WildBoy". *Geo Guy was born on April Fools' Day. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 6th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 7th Movie Characters Category:Geo Guy's Family Category:Heroes